Compression molding is a method of molding in which the molding material, generally preheated, is first placed in an open, heated mold cavity. The mold is closed with a top force or plug member, and pressure is applied to force the material into contact with all mold areas, while heat and pressure are maintained until the molding material has cured (e.g., for thermosets) or cooled (e.g., for thermoplastics).
This method of molding is used in manufacturing automotive parts (e.g., hoods, fenders, scoops, spoilers, as well as smaller more intricate parts) and many other types of parts for various other industries (e.g., other vehicle industries, watercraft industries, industrial industries, toy industries, etc.). In one example, the material to be molded is positioned in the mold cavity and the heated platens are closed by a hydraulic ram. Bulk molding compound (BMC) or sheet molding compound (SMC) are conformed to the mold form by the applied pressure and heated until the curing reaction occurs. SMC feed material usually is cut to conform to the surface area of the mold. The mold is then cooled and the part removed.
In some cases, during the cooling process, the dimensions of the part may change, for example, by shrinking or other distortion. In such cases, the mold must be redesigned to account for the change. Iterative redesigns of the mold can be time consuming and costly. Computer modeling of one more aspects of the design can save time and/or reduce costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and system for generating computer models of a mold. It is further desirable to provide methods and systems for modeling distortion in the computer models. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.